Conference rooms in office settings are often fixed at a desired location in a room. When it is desired to provide a larger table or working surface, a second conference table may be brought into the room and the two conference tables may be moved relative to one another to provide a dual table top arrangement in the conference room, if the conference room is large enough to accommodate two conference tables.